


protection and comfort

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [22]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spooning, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori spoons Dwalin when they sleep.





	

Nori is the big spoon to Dwalin's little spoon when they go to bed. 

 

Dwalin doesn't mind having Nori’s body pressed against his back, his arms wound around Dwalin's chest, holding him to Nori. Nori has his back, makes himself vulnerable so that he can keep Dwalin safe. He'd love to keep Nori safe like that, to offer him that protection and comfort, but things are as they are.

 

And it isn't like Nori pressed all along Dwalin's back come morning is unpleasant, hands reaching down in front, kissing Dwalin's neck, murmuring his good morning’s, hardness pressed against Dwalin's back. 

 


End file.
